Something you don't see everyday
by Anne
Summary: When an embarrassing event happens to Rhonda the most unlikely person helps her through it.
1. Part 1

Something you don't see everday-Part 1  
  
A Story written by: Cecile and Anne Anime  
  
Disclaimer: We no own, You no sue! Simple enough, Now on with the story!  
  
  
*******************************  
Rhonda sat in the park, trying to figure out where she had gone wrong. Up until today she had been the most popular girl in school. How could that fall apart just because of one silly moment? "I'll tell you how Rhonda! Because Stinky is an idiot!!" She said aloud to herself, and she began to think about what had happened that day.   
  
  
(flashback)   
  
Rhonda was walking the halls right before lunch, making sure that everyone saw her new pants that were "all-the-rage" in Europe. She saw that Stinky had been crying, but decided someone else could console him. She got to the cafeteria, and got in the lunch line.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknown to her at the moment, Sid, Harold, and Arnold were trying to get Stinky to calm down, or at least Arnold was.   
  
"Please Stinky, you'll be fine, I'm sure you'll find another girl" said Arnold, patting Stinky on the back.   
  
"But she dumped me! Without Gloria I'll just die, die I tell ya!" sobbed Stinky through his tears.   
  
  
  
"I'm surprised a fifth grader started going out with him in the first place" Sid muttered to Harold, all Harold did was shrug and go back to eating his sandwich.   
  
"You won't die Stinky, I promise"   
  
"Yeah I will! I'll die, just lay down and --"   
  
"Die like an old dog, yes, I've heard, but you won't die Stinky"   
  
"I guess your right Arnold, but I's still can get over it." He said, wiping his eyes and throwing the napkin into the middle of the floor.   
  
"You will Stinky, I know you will"   
  
"Goodness, I can't believe that they only have meat loaf today, they should have more of a selection. Don't you think so Nadine?" said Rhonda, coming out of the lunch line.   
  
"I guess so Rhonda"   
  
"I mean -- ACK!!" Rhonda had slipped on a tissue that had been strewn on the floor. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, even the huge ripping sound.   
  
"Ow..." said Rhonda getting up, still in too much shock to be in rage, then she heard then laughing, the whole school, and it was directed towards her. She could hear Sid the loudest, "Did you see that?," he stopped to laugh some more, "Good aim Stinky, you threw that tissue right in Rhonda's path, hehehe, and now she's ripped her new pants!!" He then fell in a fit of giggles. Rhonda looked at Sid, then Stinky, who seemed to be trying to say something, then at the floor, where the dreaded tissue was, then she ran from the room, and the laughter.   
  
(End flashback)   
  
  
  
Rhonda sat thinking again, about to cry this time, when she heard a voice. "Hey's Rhonda! I'm glad I found ya! I want ta say that I's is sorry! I didn't ever mean ta -- "   
  
"Stinky! Leave me alone! I never want to talk to you again!!"   
  
"But I's --"   
  
"NO! I'm not going to forgive you Stinky! Ever!" and she ran off.   
  
"Well's I got ta make it up to ya somehow's"   
  
  
  
That evening Rhonda had locked herself in her room, vowing never to come out. She decided she could never show herself in public ever again.   
  
"Honey, some kid named Stinky is at the door" her mother called up.   
  
"Tell him to go away."   
  
"Okay princess." her mother turned back to Stinky.   
  
"Sorry kid, she refuses to see you and I must respect her wishes." she said closing the door.   
  
"I's gots to see her somehow." Stinky said pondering and looking around.   
  
"That's it I's got and idear, I can climb up to her balcony." Stinky preceded to climb up on the balcony, he then climbed up the trellis to Rhonda's window. He looked in and saw Rhonda crying on her bed. He tapped three times.   
  
"Who's there?" Rhonda said looking around.   
  
"It's me Stinky, I's needs to talk."   
  
"Stinky what are you doing at my window?"   
  
"I's told you I's needs to talk."   
  
"Fine I guess I can put up with your drivel for awhile." Rhonda said opening the window and letting him in.   
  
"Here's Rhonda I's done made this for ya." Stinky said pulling a tattered card out of his pocket.   
  
"Uh..thanks I guess." She said slightly appalled at the appearance.   
  
  
  
'I's sorry for what I's did, I's didn't mean to hurt your feelings, please forgive me-Stinky'   
  
  
  
"I's really means it Rhonda, even it I's has to be your servant for life to make it up to you."   
  
"Do you really mean that Stinky?"   
  
"Yes I's does."   
  
"Okay then I guess you could do a few things for me, but if you are going to act as my valet, you need a different outfit. Stinky meet me here tomorrow morning we can go shopping."   
  
"Okey doeky, do I have to climb back down that treeeliess?"   
  
"No Stinky, I'll show you to the door." Rhonda said escorting him downstairs.   
  
"I's shall be your humble servant Rhonda." Stinky said getting on one knee and kissing her hand.   
  
"Uh yeah thanks Stinky, I'll see you later."   
  
"Bye Miss Rhonda." Stinky said as he walked down the street.   
  
"Well at least he is willing to do something sensible to repay me."   
  
  
  
The next day, a Saturday, Stinky appeared at Rhonda's front door once more, Rhonda's mother opened it.   
  
"Oh, hello.. uh..."   
  
"Stinky"   
  
"Why yes.. Stinky... Rhonda will be down in a second."   
  
"Why thanks a bunch Mrs. Rhonda's Mom, I'll just be waitin' here then."   
  
"No need, I'm ready, Mother, I'll be back before dinner"   
  
"Goodbye princess, just call if you need more money"   
  
"Why Rhonda! I didn't know's you were royalty!" Rhonda shook her head and started off to the mall.   
  
  
  
"Hmmm.... purple just isn't your color, lets try... green." Rhonda was in her element, and surprisingly having a blast.   
  
"Um.. Miss Rhonda? How many more of these shirts am I gonna have to put on?" Stinky asked, going back inside the dressing room with the green shirt.   
  
"Until we get it right!"   
  
"What ever you say, Rhonda"   
  
  
A few hours and 52 different styles later, Stinky came out of the dressing room one last time.   
  
"Perfect! Chic, yet rugged, and just the right colors too! In fact, it's you!! It's... Miss we'll be getting these."   
  
"But Miss Rhonda...." started Stinky, looking over himself in the mirror.   
  
"No buts Stinky, tis is what we're getting, It's so much of an improvement"   
  
"Ok, whatever ya say" Rhonda had bought Stinky an outfit that looked eerily similar to what he usually wore, only slightly more expensive.   
  
  
  
"Okay Stinky, now to do something with that hair of yours."   
  
"But I done cut my hair already"   
  
"Not cut, styled. Luckly my personal hair stylist could get you in."   
  
"But Rhonda I's don't know...."   
  
"You want to make it up to me right?"   
  
"Okey doeky Rhonda, I guess I can get a dolled up for you."   
  
"Trust me Stinky, you're social out look is climbing already." Rhonda opened the door to the salon.   
  
  
"Trix are you here?" Rhonda called towards the back.   
  
"I'm coming sweetie, oh is this your little boyfriend Rhonda?"   
  
"No he's just a....a.....a friend."   
  
"Call him what you want Rhonda, I'll get Shirl to fix him up."   
  
"She's just kidding about us Stinky, pay no mind to her."   
  
"Okey doeky Miss Rhonda."   
  
"Shirl, Rhonda wants you to fix up her little 'friend.' See what you can do"   
  
"All right Stinky, Trix will do my hair, and Shirl will attempt to fix yours." As Trix shampooed she talked non stop.   
  
"He's such a cutie Rhonda, so tall and handsome, and that accent is adorable."   
  
"I told you he's not my boyfriend."   
  
"Sure thing hun, us hair people know how to keep a secret. Why else you getting him all dolled up for?"   
  
"He's being like a servant to me because he owes me."   
  
"Now that is the most creative response I've ever heard."   
  
  
  
Meanwhile Shirl was talking with Stinky. "So kid you got a thing for the princess?"   
  
"I's don't know, I mean I like Rhonda but not in that fashion."   
  
"Well why else you going along with her dolling you up?"   
  
"I owe her because I done embarrassed her in front of everyone"   
  
"Well you must be a sweetie because no guy I've ever known would do that for a girl unless he really liked her."   
  
"I guess I'm just that type a guy" Shirl was just finishing up when Rhonda came over.   
  
"Wow, you look good" stated Shirl with pride.   
  
"Hey! I don't look half bad! Hey Rhonda! Look at me, my hair's all "styled" and everything!"   
  
"You look...." Rhonda was at a loss for words, Stinky looked so good with his hair parted like that.   
  
"Ravishing?" offered Shirl, who was still very proud of her work.   
  
"Handsome?" thought Trix aloud as she can over. Stinky blushed.   
  
"Good" Rhonda decided, leaving Trix and Shirl disappointed.,   
  
"Now I had better be going home, I told mother I'd be home for dinner. Come along Stinky."   
  
"Comin' Miss Rhonda!" he said jumping up after her.   
  
"They sure do make a cute couple" said Trix after they had left.   
  
"Yeah, they just need to realize it now" Shirl laughed and went to see when her next customer would be in.   
  
  
  
Once they arrived home Rhonda's father greeted them at the door.   
  
"Well hello dear, who's this you little boyfriend?"   
  
"No dad, he's not my boyfriend, just a friend."   
  
Rhonda's mom called from the other room, "Well does he want to stay for dinner?"   
  
"I'm sure that won't be necessary Mom."   
  
"Miss Rhonda does you wants me to leave now?" Stinky said feeling a little awkward.   
  
"Rhonda it's okay we don't mind if he stays, we won't bring out baby pictures or anything." her dad assured her. Rhonda decided to just give in, her parents were insistent.   
  
"Okay I guess he can stay."   
  
"Really Miss Rhonda? That's mighty nice of ya."   
  
"Sure Stinky, come on we can watch TV till dinner's finished."   
  
"Okey Miss Rhonda." Stinky said following her in.   
  
  
  
The phone rang, and Rhonda Aswered it. It was Nadine.   
  
"Hello Nadine."   
  
"Bad news Rhonda they still haven't forgot about the little um....incident."   
  
"Why don't they get a life, is meddling in other peoples lives all they can do."   
  
"I don't know, but I can try to stop them."   
  
"Don't worry Nadine, I've got Stinky to help me fight them."   
  
"But wasn't it Stinky's fault that it happened?"   
  
"Yes and he's so sorry he's agreed to be my servant."   
  
"Rhonda are you sure about that, it seems manipulative."   
  
"I won't hurt him Nadine, just get him to act as a bodyguard/ valet. I even got him some more stylish outfits"   
  
"Rhonda are you sure you are feeling okay, you seem excited about clothes shopping with Stinky."   
  
"I just like clothes and fashion that's all." "Sure Rhonda, well I've got to go eat dinner, bye"   
  
"Bye Nadine."   
  
  
  
A few minutes later dinner was ready.   
  
"Aww. too bad, This is one of the only epi-sode's of "Yo Ernest" that I ain't seen, it's about that Stan fellow, and I only ever get to see the first half of it."   
  
"Hmm, I heard that Arnold has them all on tape, maybe you could borrow it from him."   
  
"I might just do that" and they went into the dining room.   
  
"So how was your day together? Fun I hope" asked Mr. Lloyd   
  
"It sure was, I don't think I've tried on so many clothes in my life!"   
  
"It's funny really, you'd think he'd look good in red, but no"   
  
"And I see you got you hair done, You sure are looking dashing.. uh... Stinky, don't you agree Rhonda?" inquired Mrs. Lloyd At this the tops of Rhonda's ears went just slightly pink,   
  
"His hair looks... good" she said, sticking with the adjective she had used earlier.   
  
"What else did you do ?"   
  
"I reckon that was all Mr. Rhonda's Dad, and now that I'm all.. uh... stylish, and stuff, I can make it up to Rhonda"   
  
"Hmm? What's the boy talking about Rhonda?" asked her mother.   
  
"Well, you see.." Rhonda hadn't exactly told her parents that the pants had ripped, and she wasn't going to, she had promised her parents those pants would come home spotless, they had cost a lot, even for them   
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it"   
  
"But Miss Rhonda..."   
  
"Stinky, if you please." Rhonda said winking at him   
  
"Okay I's gotcha."   
  
"Isn't that sweet dear." Rhonda's mom said taking her husbands hand.   
  
"Yes it's quite adorable." He said smiled at Rhonda.   
  
"What are you two talking about?" Rhonda asked with a puzzled look on her face.   
  
"Nothing Rhonda, don't worry dear." her mom said.   
  
"Well Miss Rhonda I's hates to impose upon ya any longer so I's guess I'll head home." Stinky said starting to get up to leave.   
  
"Stinky, wait, I need to talk to you first." Rhonda said grabbing his arm.   
  
"Okey Rhonda, lets talk."   
  
"In private." Rhonda said pulling him to her room.   
  
  
  
Once in the room Rhonda started explaining.   
  
"Stinky just sit down on the bed, I' m going to set a few rules regarding you're repaying me."   
  
"Shoot Miss Rhonda."   
  
"Okay first of all, don't tell anyone why you are helping me."   
  
"But why?"   
  
"Because it will make me seem shallow and demanding."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Second of all, as long as you are around me, you must act more tasteful."   
  
"Well I would Rhonda, but I just ain't the tasteful type. I ain't into all that fashion mumbo jumbo."   
  
"Well just let me take care of that. And third off, I'll try to treat you a little bit nicer since you were actually kind enough to want to repay me."   
  
"Gawsh Rhonda, that's awfully sweet. You really mean that?"   
  
"Uh...sure."   
  
"Thanks Rhonda." Stinky said hugging her. Rhonda gulped.   
  
"Uh Stinky." she said backing away a little bit.   
  
"Yes Miss Rhonda." "Fourth off, don't touch me without my permission first."   
  
"Oh, sorry Rhonda."   
  
"It was okay this time, just not again unless you ask first."   
  
"Ok, Miss Rhonda, I won't"   
  
"And remember, this is to pay me back, don't think we're going to start being friends or something"   
  
"I's know" stated Stinky some what dejectedly, he had thought they where getting along really well, "Well I's better be going home, Bye"   
  
"Good-bye" and Stinky left.   
  
  
************************************  
Write a review!   
  
  



	2. Part 2

Something you don't see everday-Part 2  
  
A Story written by: Cecile and Anne Anime  
  
Disclaimer: We no own, You no sue! Simple enough, Now on with the story!  
  
  
*******************************  
"Hey Stinky! We've been looking for you all day! Where were you?" Asked Sid, Coming up.   
"I's was at the Mall"   
  
"The mall? What were you doing there? Malls are for girls!" stated Harold, who was eating a Mr. Nutty bar.   
  
"Well's I tried on lots of different clothes.. and had my hair "styled" or something like that."   
  
"What a sissy!" cried Harold.   
  
"Well I's didn't want to, but Miss Rhonda made me"   
  
"Rhonda? What were you doing hanging out with Rhonda, I mean Rhonda is so... Rhonda!"   
  
"I's not supposed to tell"   
  
"What's the big secret?" asked Harold taking another bite of his ice cream.   
  
"I told ya! I's not gonna tell"   
  
"Ya know what Harold! I think they like each other!" Laughed Sid.   
  
"Oooooooooh! Is stinky in Loooooovvveee?" teased Harold   
  
"It's nothin like that" said Stinky staying cool, even though he could feel himself blushing, "And I's still not telling"   
  
  
  
Stinky continued to walk home, he went up to his room.   
  
"So Stinky how was your day boy?" his dad called through the door.   
  
"Just dandy dad."   
  
"That's good, well good night." Stinky sat there thinking of all that had happened.   
  
"My's mind must be a messing with me, I's actually liked being with Miss Rhonda today." He thought really hard, he needed someone to talk to, but who. Sid and Harold just didn't understand.   
  
"I's knows what I can do." Stinky got up and walked to Arnold's house.   
  
  
  
"Stinky what are you doing here? Is Rhonda still bugging you?"   
  
"Well's Arnold I's can't says much, but it does involve Miss Rhonda."   
  
"Okay Stinky come in."   
  
"Well Arnold, I's dang promised not to say that...well I can't say that either. Well okay I done spent the day with Rhonda and I's can't say why."   
  
"So that's why you are all stylish looking, you've been Rhonda-ed. Is this like some weird way that you are apologizing to Rhonda?"   
  
"I's can't say, but since you done guessed, I didn't say it so I guess I'm okay."   
  
"That's nice that she is actually speaking to you, I figured she would never talk to you again."   
  
"Well Arnold, I think it's on accounta the whole dang ordeal done shook her up so she ain't a acting normal. I mean she sure seemed happy making me try on all those dang clothes."   
  
"Stinky, Rhonda would be happy trying clothes on a cat, no offense."   
  
"No Miss Rhonda is more classy than that, she sure knows a lot of stylish stuff, even the lady that does her hair is kinda weird like that. It must be some classy person thing."   
  
"Yeah I guess you're right Stinky, I just can't see Rhonda doing all this for you."   
  
"I think Miss Rhonda is a nice normal person, underneath all that high brow fashion stuff."   
  
"Yeah maybe you're right Stinky, some people are very good at hiding their true feelings and emotions."   
  
  
On Monday morning, Stinky arrived at Rhonda's house, looking quite tired. He knocked and Rhonda answered.   
  
"Oh good! I need you to take these to school, " She paused to hand him A stack of books,   
  
"See you later Stinky" she said, shutting the door.   
  
"Uh.. Hi Rhonda..." he said Sleepily, then he started of towards a bus stop.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile inside the house, where Rhonda was continuing to get ready, the phone rang,   
  
"Lloyd Residence, this is Rhonda speaking" she answered.   
  
"Hi Rhonda, It's Nadine, I was wondering If you where coming to school today or not..."   
  
"Why Nadine, why wouldn't I?" Asked Rhonda, who was pretending to have forgotten about the "incident"   
  
"You know perfectly well why, They still haven't forgotten."   
  
"Well, if anyone still remembers, which I highly doubt, they have no life!" said Rhonda, trying to sound confident and hoping that her voice carried through.   
  
  
Later at school Rhonda figured out how many people apparently had no lives, the whole school was still laughing at her where ever she went.   
  
"Hey Rhonda! Are those your new pants? Oh wait! They can't be, You ripped those!" called Sid.   
  
"Look I'm Rhonda! And I ripped my fancy-smancy pants, ha ha" Harold Cat-called from next to Sid   
  
"Hey ya'll leave Miss Rhonda alone." Stinky said walking up.   
  
"Stinky you're kidding right?" Harold asked.   
  
"Miss Rhonda doesn't need you's two bugging her, she must be plum sick of all your dang drivel."   
  
"Stinky are you feeling okay?" Sid questioned.   
  
"Well you see....." Stinky started.   
  
"Oh Stinky, I could use some assistance here." Rhonda called.   
  
"Coming Miss Rhonda."   
  
"Thanks Stinky, you see I can't seem to find my pink pen. I guess I left it in my locker. Be a doll and go get it for me please?"   
  
"Sure thing Miss Rhonda."   
  
  
Stinky walked to the locker.   
  
"Lets see now, 17, 32, 45, hot dang what's all this stuff?" Stinky said looking at all the girlie magazines, hair accessories, and mirrors.   
  
"Now if I was Rhonda, where would I put a pink pen?"   
  
"Stinky what are you doing in Rhonda's locker?" Gerald asked coming up.   
  
"I's just trying to find her pink pen for her."   
  
"Sure thing Stinky, so what kinda prank are you, Sid and Harold up to this time. Rubber snake? Fake bugs?"   
  
"No I's just a looking for Miss Rhonda's pink pen."   
  
"Whatever you say man, whatever you say." Gerald said walking off. Stinky resumed searching through all the stuff, trying to find the pink pen.   
  
"Stinky, why are you in Rhonda's stuff?" Nadine asked coming up.   
  
"Well Nadine, I's trying to find a pink pen."   
  
"On the left side underneath last month's "Fashion Girl" magazine."   
  
"What do ya know, there it is. How'd you know it was there?"   
  
"That's where Rhonda always hides it. She's afraid someone will steal it as a prank."   
  
"Thanks Nadine, I can get back to Miss Rhonda now."   
  
"No problem Stinky, come on you better get back soon. She'll have a fit if you take over 10 minutes." Nadine said walking with him back to class.   
  
  
  
Later, Nadine sat thinking, 'This is turning out well, with Stinky helping Rhonda out, I won't have to take orders from her, I'll have a lot more time to myself' She stopped to take a bite of her sandwich, savoring not having to get Rhonda the straw she had just made Stinky get., 'This'll be almost like a vacation'   
  
"Hey Rhonda, are you still coming over tonight? Mom is taking me to the mall" Nadine said, then she added jokingly, "And I promise I won't spend the whole time inside the Science store." She waited for her answer but never got one.   
  
  
"Garsh Rhonda! You sure do come up with some funny jokes" laughed Stinky.   
  
"Why thank you Stinky, Most people don't laugh at them"   
  
"I can't see why, I mean, they are a bit corny, " seeing Rhonda's face he stopped, "But I's mean corny in a good way, heh heh"   
  
  
"Rhonda RHONDA! Aren't you listening to me?" Asked Nadine   
  
"Oh! Nadine, I didn't know you had sat down with us, what did you say?'   
  
"Nothing, Rhonda, nothing important anyway" Nadine replied a bit angrily,   
  
  
'Ok, so maybe this won't be as great as I thought it would be' She thought, rising with her lunch tray and stalking over to an empty table 'but at least I still don't have to do Rhonda's every whim'   
  
"What's the matter' with 'er Rhonda?"   
  
"Oh I don't know, She had something to tell me, I think, But she must have forgotten what she was going to say"   
  
  
  
Arnold noticed Nadine sitting alone. "Nadine did you and Rhonda get in a fight again?" Arnold said walking over.   
  
"No, she's just too busy ordering Stinky around to order me around."   
  
"Oh I see, you're jealous of the time Rhonda's spending with Stinky?"   
  
"I guess you might say that."   
  
"Nadine, do you want me to talk to Rhonda about this?"   
  
"I don't know, she might get mad. She didn't even notice I was talking to her earlier."   
  
"What were you talking to her about?"   
  
"That I was going to the mall tonight, and she'd promised to come along."   
  
"I think I have a solution."   
  
"What Arnold?"   
  
"Well Rhonda won't go without Stinky, and you don't want to be a third person tagging along. So why don't you have someone else come too."   
  
"Like who?"   
  
"Well what about Sid or Harold, they would hang out with Stinky and then you could talk to Rhonda."   
  
"Sid or Harold in a mall?"   
  
"Okay so it's not the best idea. I guess I could go, and maybe I can help you figure out this Rhonda and Stinky thing."   
  
"Yeah I mean I know why, but yet I don't know why."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Well it's Stinky's way of trying to apologize to Rhonda, but Rhonda seems to be enjoying it. I mean not just the servitude, but that she um...you know." Nadine said, not wanting to say too much about it.   
  
"I see what you mean." Arnold said pointing to the table.   
  
  
  
"And so I said, 'Excuse me missy, but olive green and orange, that is as bad as yesterday's lunch..."   
  
"Hahahaa, you're so dang funny Miss Rhonda, I never knew that fashion could be so funny."   
  
"Well Stinky that's one good thing about you hanging around me, you at least have good taste in jokes."   
  
"Well Miss Rhonda, I's never had anyone with any cultured or sophisercated background hang out with me before."   
  
"You think I'm cultured and sophisticated? Stinky you are defiantly learning about good taste."   
  
"And I's learning from the best"   
  
"Why, that's very flattering Stinky, I.."   
  
"Rhonda! Are you coming to the mall with me tonight? Or not?" Nadine cut in, a bit tired of repeating herself, she had come over 3 minutes ago.   
  
"Oh! Nadine! Well I don't know..."   
  
"Ah.. Come on! You can come too Stinky."   
  
"I don't wanna come if it's just you's two, I'd feel kinda weird walking around with two girls"   
  
"Arnold's coming too, so that settles it! Be at my house at 5, bye!" and she left.   
  
"I's guess we're goin' to the mall again" stated Stinky.   
  
"Guess so, but I think we'll end up staying in the Science store the whole time, Nadine like's buying to Mexican jumping beans and the huge models of lady bugs"   
  
  
  
When they had arrived at the mall later that day, Rhonda was pulling them all along to all of the clothes shops, chattering the whole way.   
  
"Can you believe that display case? Do they not see that it clashes horribly with the store next door? "   
  
"I guess your right Miss Rhonda, but I just don't see it, I guess it's cause my eyes are un-trained in the world of how color goes ta-gether, and all"   
  
"Well you see Stinky..." Arnold cut her off, he didn't feel like listening to Rhonda explain why another store wasn't the right color,   
  
"Hey look, The food court, why don't me and Stinky go ahead and get us all something to eat while you two look in another store for a little while?"   
  
"That sounds like a great idea Arnold" said Nadine, who in turn pulled Rhonda into the next store they passed.   
  
"Rhonda, I need to talk."   
  
"Nadine is something wrong? You look mad."   
  
"Of course I'm mad. Rhonda whether you realize it or not, you've been ignoring me to hang out with Stinky, Stinky Peterson. I was just....well jealous I guess."   
  
"Nadine, I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice that I was hanging out with Stinky that much. You promise you can keep a secret Nadine?"   
  
"Yes Rhonda, I can keep a secret."   
  
"Well I mean, it was Stinky's fault that incident happened, so he volunteered to be like, my servant, to make it up to me. And well....."   
  
"You like hanging out with him don't you?"   
  
"Excuse me? Well, you see it's because um....because he um.....has to listen to me, and agree with what I say, that's all. See with him around, it's like a....a.....a personal audience, that hangs off your every word, and would do anything for you."   
  
"Sure, Rhonda. So can we maybe work out something, something so I don't get left out?"   
  
"Why certainly Nadine, but you'll have to tell Stinky I'm absolutely famished."   
  
"That's the Rhonda I know, do you want me to get you anything else?"   
  
"Write this down Nadine, okay tell Stinky that I appreciate his servitude, but that a third party is feeling excluded, so therefore he can pick one day off. "   
  
"And so that day I will get to help you out?"   
  
"Yes, now hurry along Nadine."   
  
  
  
************************************  
Write a review!   
  
  



	3. Part 3

Something you don't see everday-Part 3  
  
A Story written by: Cecile and Anne Anime  
  
Disclaimer: We no own, You no sue! Simple enough, Now on with the story!  
  
  
*******************************  
Rhonda and Nadine came over to the table where Stinky and Arnold were waiting.   
  
"Stinky, would you please excuse yourself, Nadine has a memo from me. I would tell you myself, but I'm starving."   
  
"Sure thing Miss Rhonda." Stinky said getting up and walking around the corner with Nadine.   
  
"Stinky, what Rhonda is trying to tell you is that, well...I was feeling a bit left out so to fix it she's giving you your pick of a day off. A day where you don't have to help her."   
  
"Gawrsh that's mighty nice of her, whichever day Miss Rhonda wants is fine with me."   
  
"Okay Stinky, thanks." Meanwhile Arnold was trying to talk to Rhonda.   
  
"Rhonda, don't take this the wrong way, but you aren't forcing Stinky to be your servant or something are you?"   
  
"Of course not! He volunteered. He's quite a gentleman when it comes to making good decisions regarding apologies."   
  
"Well I was just worried about Stinky that's all, I didn't want to see him get hurt."   
  
"Arnold, don't worry, Stinky will be perfectly fine, you can even talk to him if you want." "Okay Rhonda."   
  
  
  
Someone watched from around the corner. "Rhonda?!?! He's sitting with Rhonda Lloyd? What is wrong with that stupid football head? Is he gonna go out with every girl in our class before realizing little me? How I despise that little do-goody and that fashion girl, how I hate him....and yet.....how I love him, his keen perception of all that is good, his radiant smile and handsome face. Oh Arnold, someday you will see me lurking in the shadows, someday you will know that I'm the one for you, someday...." Helga stopped when she saw Arnold get up from the table and start walking her way, maybe she could figure out why he was with Rhonda.   
  
"I'll be right back Rhonda, I need to get a refill for my drink."   
  
"Okay Arnold."   
  
Helga casually walked up behind Arnold. "Hey football head, whatcha doing at the mall with Rhonda?"   
  
"Oh hi Helga. Well if you haven't noticed Rhonda has been having Stinky be her servant lately and Nadine got jealous, so I figured that all three of them needed to talk it over."   
  
"Oh, well see ya around Arnold." Helga said walking off.   
  
"Weird, Helga seemed happy about something..."   
  
  
Helga darted around the corner. "Oh Arnold helping those poor souls, why did I ever contrive that you were with her. Oh blessed be this day, for Arnold can still be mine. Not that I'm gonna tell him today or tomorrow because I would be completely laughed out of the school, but at least no other golden girl hinders my path. Just Lila...." Helga got a smirk on her face.   
  
"Maybe this is just what I need to get Arnold away from Lila, if he's too busy trying to keep these three under control he won't have time for Lila at all. Helga, you're a genius."   
  
  
  
"Hiya Helga, whatcha doing darting' around corners like that?" asked Stinky, who was on his way back to the table with Nadine.   
  
"Ack! I mean, Oh Hi Stinko"   
  
"Hi Helga, what are you doing, anyway?" asked Nadine.   
  
"Oh nothing really, just looking around the mall, I stopped by for a chat with Rhonda, she was going on and on about how good of a servant you were, you must be doing a really good job!" At this, Stinky looked a bit disappointed, 'It's working, a plan of mine might actually work!' Helga thought, then she said, "Well, I had better get going, keep doing such a good job Stinkmiester"   
  
"So I'm only a servant, huh? And here I's thought that me and Miss Rhonda were getting to be friends! I guess I'd better just stick to my servanting then" Stinky said dejectedly to Nadine, then he sulked off back the table where Rhonda and Arnold were waiting.   
  
"Stinky...." Nadine started, but she really didn't know what to say, that didn't sound anything like what Rhonda would have said, ' Rhonda sounded like she really liked hanging out with Stinky when we talked a few days ago, why would she change her mind so fast?' She looked the way Helga had gone, and then followed Stinky back.   
  
  
  
"Oh, There you are Stinky could you please go get me another of those quaint little McSalad Shaker things?"   
  
"Yes Miss Rhonda, I'll be right back" said Stinky, almost monotone, and he slinked off towards the McDonalds booth.   
  
"Hmm, wonder what's got into him" Rhonda thought to herself, but she put it out of her mind.   
  
"Here Miss Rhonda..." Stinky said handing it to her.   
  
"Stinky are you sick, you look pale?" Rhonda said trying to look him in the eye. "No, I'm just dandy Rhonda." Stinky said, but from the way he said it, Rhonda knew he didn't mean it.   
  
"Stinky, I think we need to talk." Rhonda said sensing something wasn't right.   
  
"Your wish is my command, Miss Rhonda." Stinky replied with his head down. They got up and walked around the corner. Arnold decided to follow and see what was going on.   
  
  
  
"Arnold, where are you going?" Nadine asked.   
  
"I just want to make sure that Rhonda's not being to harsh on Stinky. I hate spying on them, but what else can I do?" Arnold said shrugging his shoulders and sneaking behind Rhonda and Stinky.   
  
"Oh hello Arnold. How are you on this ever so wonderful day?" Lila asked walking up.   
  
"I'm fine Lila, but I'm kinda busy now."   
  
"Oh I see, well I guess I'll see you at school bye Arnold." Lila said walking off.   
  
"YES! It is actually working, I can't believe this!" Helga whispered to herself from around the corner. Arnold walked over, just close enough to hear Rhonda and Stinky's conversation.   
  
  
"Stinky, well...I...I'm worried about you, something's wrong isn't it?" Rhonda asked.   
  
"I'm surprised you even noticed..." Stinky said dejectedly.   
  
"Do you miss your friends? Is that it?" Rhonda said trying to look into Stinky's eyes and pry the truth out of him. "It's nothing to fret about Miss Rhonda, I's just thought one thing, and I's was wrong that's all..." Stinky said turning away, not wanting to look at Rhonda.   
  
"Stinky, you can tell me if something's wrong. If it's something I did I'm sorry..." Stinky raised an eyebrow at this.   
  
"What do ya mean you're sorry? I's the one who loused it up, I'm the servant not you Miss Rhonda."   
  
"Servant?" Rhonda replied, "Is that what this is about Stinky?"   
  
"It's nothing Miss Rhonda, I's just a dang fool and took things as more than they were."   
  
"Stinky, I think I see what your problem is." she said still trying to look him in the eye.   
  
"Stinky, Stinky please look at me."   
  
"Fine, Miss Rhonda." he said slightly angry. "Stinky, you think I'm just using you don't you?"   
  
"Well that's what you're doing isn't it?"   
  
"Um...well...sorta...Stinky the point is, you're....you're.....you're more than just a servant to me." Rhonda blurted out quickly.   
  
"I's is?"   
  
"Yes Stinky, besides Nadine, you're the only person that has ever put up with me and my fashion talk. Thanks Stinky." Rhonda said smiling.   
  
"No problem Miss Rhonda." Stinky said smiling back.   
  
  
  
"Well, I guess they didn't need my help after all." Arnold said slowly walking back to the table.   
  
"Criminey! Why do none of my plans ever work?!? Wait a minute...Rhonda won't like Stinky if he starts messing up his jobs, I guess I'll just have to make him mess up."   
  
Stinky and Rhonda started walking back to the table, Rhonda in front, Stinky behind. Helga hid around the corner.   
  
"If those two start fighting again, Arnold will forget about Lila again, well here goes nothing." Helga said pushing a small box right into Stinky's path. He tripped and fell right ontop of Rhonda.   
  
  
"Oh Miss Rhonda, I'm so sorry, I'm such a clutz, please forgive me." Stinky said quickly getting up and helping Rhonda up.   
  
"I forgive you Stinky, just don't make a habit of falling ontop of me, it might scuff up my pants."   
  
"Okey Doeky Miss Rhonda."   
  
"She might not be as forgiving next time, Stinko, and then Arnold the peace maker will have to save the day." Helga said, thinking of all the stuff she could do.   
  
  
  
The next day on the bus to school, Stinky got on in a very happy mood, and taking the first available seat, he sat in front of Helga.   
  
"Hey Stinko, going to tell us the lemon pudding story again today?" she asked, a bit sarcastically   
  
"Nope, I reckon you've heard enough about lemon puddin'"   
  
"Oh, good" Helga said, absorbing herself back into her magazine, then she noticed Stinky's hand, it had the numbers 17, 32, and 45 written on it.   
  
"What's with the numbers Stinko?"   
  
"You didn't see 'em? Did ya?" said Stinky, rubbing the numbers off his hand, looking a bit worried, "'Cause they're Miss Rhonda's locker comp-in-nation"   
  
A smile spread across Helga's lips, "Oh don't worry Stinky, I didn't see them at all" she said while formulating the next part of her plan.   
  
  
During lunch, Helga raced through her meal and told Phoebe she'd be right back. She quickly made her way to Rhonda's locker.   
  
'Now let's see, where does she keep that pen again? Oh yeah! Under the Fashion Girl magazine' She quickly found the pen and placed it at the bottom of the locker, under some papers that looked left over from the beginning of the year.   
  
"This ought ta be good" and Helga went back to the lunch room.   
  
  
"Stinky, could you please get me my pink pen? We have a math test today and I want to be ready"   
  
"Sure thing Miss Rhonda, Jus' give me a sec!" Stinky went over to her locker and looked in the spot where he had left the pen last,   
  
"Garsh! I's can't seem ta find yer pen Miss Rhonda!!"   
  
"What do you mean you can't seem to find it. Do you mean you've lost my pen??"   
  
"I put it right in the spot where ya always keep it, Miss Rhonda, it's just not there at the moment, it'll turn up somewhere's"   
  
"It'll turn up! It'll turn up! I've had that pen since.. since... well since, and you lost it!"   
  
"I'm sorry Miss Rhonda, but I'm sure that it's somewhere around here"   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Helga's hiding spot behind the nearest trashcan, she was ecstatic, but something was missing in her plan but she couldn't exactly find what was wrong.   
  
"Uh Helga? Why are you behind the trashcan?" asked Arnold, who had just came up.   
  
"Arnold! Uh it's a free country, ain't it footballhead? Plus, this is the best place to watch Stinky trying to find that silly little pen of Rhonda's"   
  
"Stinky lost Rhonda's pen?" he sighed,   
  
"This is going to be trouble" he started walking towards the two, when Lila stopped him.   
  
"Arnold, I'm ever so certain that I'd like to speak with you" said Lila.   
  
"Sorry Lila, we'll have to talk later, I have to see if I can help find Rhonda's pen"   
  
"Surely Arnold, talk to you later then"   
  
"It's always under this magazine, but where is it now? Not under there, it's not with my other, not-as-special pens, It's not anywhere in this locker at all! You've lost it!"   
  
"I'm sure Stinky didn't lose your pen Rhonda, why don't you look through your locker, maybe he just misplaced it?" offered Arnold.   
  
"Then he has to find it" Rhonda stated defiantly, and she went back to the lunchroom and after a few minutes of digging, Stinky and Arnold did find the pen.   
  
"I wonder how it got down there?" Stinky wondered aloud.   
  
"I don't know, but try not to lose the thing again" said Arnold.   
  
"But Arnold, I know I didn't put that there pen in that spot." Stinky said puzzled.   
  
"That's strange...you didn't put it there, and Rhonda acted like she didn't put it there, I wonder who did put it there?"   
  
"Ya lost me there Arnold, alls I's knows is I didn't do it."   
  
  
************************************  
Write a review!   
  
  



	4. Part 4

Helga smirked, she knew exactly what to do now.   
  
"Helga this is your greatest plan ever, with those three all fighting, Mr. do-the-right thing, will have no time for Miss Perfect." Helga casually walked over to Stinky and Arnold.   
  
"Hey Stinko, hey Football head, what are you doing to Rhonda's locker?"   
  
"Helga, we's trying to figure out who done moved Miss Rhonda's pen..." Stinky replied.   
  
"Well you two, think intelligently, if you can...who knows the combination to the locker?" Helga said, trying to hide her evil grin.   
  
"Stinky apparently, and well....." Arnold started thinking out loud.   
  
"Nadine, she's knows that Rhonda always puts the pen in that spot...she done told me so." Stinky said.   
  
"Well there ya go Einstein, Nadine did it, I have no idea why she would, but hey..all clues point to her. I'd love to stay and play detective some more, but I have better things to do...see ya in the funny papers losers." Helga said walking away with a very satisfied look on her face.   
  
"Oh dear, I think I see what's going on."   
  
"What Arnold?"   
  
"Well Stinky, I think Nadine moved the pen, so you'd get in trouble because she's still jealous about Rhonda hanging out with you."   
  
"Oh...so whatda we do Arnold?"   
  
"I'll try to keep an eye on Nadine, and see if she tries anything else."   
  
"But Arnold, won't that take a lot your time...I mean, stalking someone all the time, must limit your other activities."   
  
"Yes I know Stinky, but I need to keep Rhonda and Nadine from fighting again...and this time you're involved too."   
  
"I guess your right Arnold...thanks again for helping me out with this here problem."   
  
  
Helga watched from around the corner. "This is working out great, with Arnold watching Nadine's every move, he can't pay any attention to Lila....but I must keep it up. I need to make Stinky mess up some, without involving Nadine in some of them, that way Rhonda will be mad at both Stinky and Nadine....and Arnold will have to fix it all up....this is such a good plan."   
  
  
  
Later at lunch Rhonda was heading to her table, with Stinky following behind with her tray. Helga was waiting for just the right moment.   
  
"Okay, once Stinky trips...he'll get all that food all over Rhonda, she'll be so ticked off." Helga pulled on the rug, Stinky fell forward...dropping the tray. Meanwhile Rhonda was falling backwards, and both Nadine and Arnold were running towards the scene. Stinky fell face first into the plate of food, and reached up and caught Rhonda before she touched the floor.   
  
"Oh thank you so much Stinky, you remembered how much I despise stains from that gravy. "   
  
"No problem Miss Rhonda, nows if you excuse me, I's got mashed potaters all over me."   
  
"Oh Stinky, doll, let me help straighten you up. Come on..."   
  
"Sure thing Miss Rhonda."   
  
Rhonda led Stinky to her locker, with Arnold and Nadine following behind.   
  
"Here Stinky..." Rhonda said handing him a handiwipe.   
  
"Thanks Miss Rhonda..." Stinky said starting to wipe at the stain.   
  
"No, no, no Stinky. Here let me, you go in circles so the fabric doesn't absorb the stain." Rhonda said snatching the wipe from him and preceding to wipe the stain.   
  
"Miss Rhonda, could you perhaps not scrub so hard, that kinda tickles." Stinky said trying to not laugh.   
  
"Oh sorry Stinky, I didn't know." Rhonda said pulling the shirt away from him a bit.   
  
"Thanks Miss Rhonda."   
  
  
Rhonda continued to scrub until the stain was completely gone.   
  
"There, see, that's how you should get most stains out, and if it's really tough, just use some..." She looked up to Stinky's face smiling, and suddenly forgot how to say vinegar. Stinky, who also was struck dumb, was struggling to say something when he heard Sid come up.   
  
"Hey Stinky!" Sid called coming closing.   
  
"Vinegar!" Rhonda suddenly said, startled out of her trance and remembering how to talk   
  
"We wasn't doin' nothing, So don't make fun of us!" Stinky stated Defensively.   
  
"I... wasn't going to" Said Sid, in a way that if you could see if he had any eyebrows, one of them would be raised, "I came over to see if I could sit with you guys..."   
  
"Uh... Sure Sid, We'd be happy to let you sit with us" Rhonda Said a bit nervously, though she didn't know why she was nervous, "We'll just pull up An extra chair at the table"   
  
'Whew!' thought Arnold, 'They aren't fighting again, What a relief. Hopefully nothing worse than Stinky falling on his potatoes will happen'   
  
  
'Darn! ' Thought Helga, 'I just helped Stinky earn brownie points! Oh well, I'll think of something even better than then Stinky making Rhonda fall on mashed potatoes.'   
  
  
The kids went out to Recess, and Rhonda took her seat at the picnic table. Stinky stood to her side, shuffling his feet. He wanted to go play with his friends, but didn't want to anger Rhonda. Harold and the others were playing dodge ball, and Stinky looked over at his friends, while Rhonda bantered to Nadine about the latest style in her magazine.   
  
"Uh...Miss Rhonda?"   
  
"Yes Stinky?"   
  
"Well, I's was a wondering if I's could be excused from my duties for jus' awhile on accounta I's wants to do something with my friends."   
  
"That sounds fine Stinky, but if I need something, I'll just call."   
  
"Okey doeky Miss Rhonda, if I's heres ya holler, I'll come a running."   
  
  
It was Stinky's turn in the game, and Helga decided it was a perfect time to do phase two of her plan.   
  
"Hey Stinko! See if you can hit me bucko! I'll stand right here!" Helga said standing right in front of Rhonda.   
  
"Helga, you's just too dang ornery!" Stinky said pulling his arm back, and throwing the ball as hard as he could. Helga moved to one side, and the ball hit Rhonda straight on.   
  
"Miss Rhonda!" Stinky yelled.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't think he'd throw that hard....I mean, I didn't know you were behind me..." Helga said looking at the girl laying on the ground. A small crowd formed around Rhonda.   
  
"Get outta my way! Miss Rhonda needs me!" Stinky said pushing people aside. Arnold was chatting with Lila when this whole event occurred, he saw Stinky running to Rhonda, and left Lila without saying anything.   
  
"Stinky! What happened?" asked Arnold, pushing his way through the crowd.   
  
  
"I's was playing dodge ball, And I threw a ball at Helga, and it hit Miss Rhonda instead!" He said to Arnold, then he put his attention back on Rhonda, who was doing her best not to cry, "Let me take ya to the Nurse Rhonda, Your Bleeding up pretty bad" So Stinky and Nadine, who watched this all happen also, left with Rhonda.   
  
"Arnold..," Helga Said, still stunned at what had happened,   
  
"I didn't mean... I just dodged the ball like your supposed to... I mean... nevermind, I'm sorry" She ended. Then she looked down, 'That wasn't a good idea at all' she thought to herself.   
  
"Don't say sorry to me Helga, you should say that to Rhonda..."   
  
"But it was an accident!"   
  
"I'm know it was" Arnold said gently, seeing how upset Helga was, "But Rhonda might feel better if you said you where sorry all the same."   
  
  
After walking away from the dispersing crowd, Helga began to think to herself, "Maybe I shouldn't be using Rhonda and Stinky like this, Neither of them deserve to be hurt, it's Lila keeping me away from Arnold, not them... But the plan was working perfectly! Arnold hasn't so much as spoke a whole sentence to Lila since I started it.." Helga sighed, "I don't know what to do... I should say sorry to Rhonda, but that'd be just plain weird, Helga G Pataki apologizing?" She sighed again and tried to figure a way out of her predicament.   
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Nurse's office, Stinky and Nadine sitting on a green plastic covered couch, waiting for Rhonda's scraped elbow to be bandaged up when Arnold came in.   
  
"Miss Rhonda, I am so so sorry! Please forgive me! I's just don't think I could stand having you mad at me again. If you never want to talk to me again, I'll understand." Stinky said, sitting next to Rhonda. He was on the verge of tears. Rhonda was very shaken up, and her head and arm really hurt. All Rhonda remembered was getting hit with a ball.   
  
"Stinky, what are you talking about?" Rhonda said rubbing her head.   
  
"I's so sorry Miss Rhonda, I didn't mean to hit you...."   
  
"You.....hit....me...?" Rhonda slowly replied.   
  
"I'm soooo sorry Miss Rhonda, I's just trying to play dodge ball and..." Rhonda stared blankly at Stinky, her mind was trying to figure out what happened. "I's so sorry Rhonda, I never wanted to hurt you..." Stinky said about to cry. "...that's the last thing I'd ever want to do..." he said quietly.   
  
  
Arnold watched from the door way, and whispered to Nadine, who was sitting to the side.   
  
"Psst...Nadine, what's happening?"   
  
"I don't know for sure Arnold..." Rhonda was hurt, both inside and out. Her arm and head throbbed, and she almost couldn't bare seeing Stinky so upset.   
  
"Please forgive me Miss Rhonda, I'm awfully sorry."   
  
"Stinky, I forgive you, but I need a favor..."   
  
"Anything you need Miss Rhonda..."   
  
"Well, um...when the nurse puts the alcohol on my cut..would you um....." Rhonda whispered quietly. "..would you hold my hand...?"   
  
  
Arnold started to realize that he and Nadine were eavesdropping, turned a bit red, and motioned to Nadine to follow him.   
  
"Did you hear what I heard, Nadine?" asked Arnold.   
  
"Yeah" said Nadine, looking weirded out, "It's almost crazy! I mean, they don't have anything in common... but Rhonda's fallen for the guy anyway."   
  
"Well... they do say opposites attract" Arnold said thoughtfully.   
  
"Oh, not that I don't think it's great, Rhonda is much nicer with Stinky around, And I think Stinky likes her too..."   
  
"Well this week turned out to be interesting, didn't it?"   
  
"It sure did Arnold, it Sure did..."   
  
  
The nurse came back in. "Okay kid, let me see your nasty scrape..." Rhonda held her arm up.   
  
"Well, that's one ugly cut there little lady, but before I can do anything, I'll have to clean it off." Rhonda drew her arm back, she hated the thought of that alcohol on her cut. She knew it would really hurt. The nurse came back with the cotton ball. Rhonda motioned to Stinky. Rhonda took a quick glance around, she turned facing the nurse, with Stinky standing behind her. She whispered over her shoulder. "Thanks Stinky..." Stinky could tell by the look on Rhonda's face, that he wasn't to say a thing. Rhonda wanted this just between her and him. Rhonda put her good arm behind her back, and as the nurse went to clean the wound, Stinky took her hand.   
  
"Ouch!" Rhonda said wincing in pain. Stinky cringed himself, he hated to think he had caused Rhonda so much pain.   
  
"There you go kid, just let me get some ointment, and a bandage. If I have one that big." The nurse said going back to the storage shelf. Rhonda turned around to see Stinky facing the wall.   
  
"Stinky?"   
  
"Yes Miss Rhonda?"   
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
"I's just feels bad that I's done hurt ya Rhonda."   
  
"It was an accident Stinky, don't worry..."   
  
  
Helga was listening from outside the window. "Criminey! Why do all of my plans always hurt someone, or backfire?"   
  
"Helga?"   
  
"What?" Helga said turning around, to see Phoebe. "Phoebe, don't ever scare me like that!"   
  
"Sorry Helga, I just happened to observe that you seem to have guilty face."   
  
"Okay okay, so I happened to get involved between Rhonda and Stinky."   
  
"But why?"   
  
"None of your business, just forget about it."   
  
"Forgetting."   
  
  
"I's just can't not worry, If I didn't get so annoyed at how plain ornery Helga was, and thrown the ball so hard at her." Stinky paused for a moment," I mean, if it had hit her, instead of you, I'd still be upset, cause I'd had hurt someone, but I hit you, and that was much worse." He turned around to see that Rhonda was crying.   
  
"Aw, now look what I've gone and done, I've made ya cry, what hurts now? Should I get the nurse?"   
  
"No Stinky, don't get the nurse, I'm crying because, well, that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever really said to me"   
  
"Well If sayin' nice things makes ya cry, I won't say 'um anymore" said Stinky bewildered,   
  
At this, Rhonda laughed through her tears, "That's not what I meant, Stinky"   
  
"Oh, so's I can still say nice things?"   
  
"Yes, Stinky, you can"   
  
"Well that's good, cause I wouldn't want to go around saying mean stuff when I's didn't need to" said Stinky smiling.   
  
  
"Ok Miss Lloyd, You can go back out to recess, if you'd like and if it starts to hurt again, just tell Mr. Simmons, I'm sure he'll understand." Said the nurse, coming back in.   
  
  
"Come on Miss Rhonda, we'll go sit on the bench until recess is over, and all" said Stinky, taking Rhonda's good hand and leading her outside.   
  



	5. Part 5

The two made their way outside. They were confronted with a group of kids, staring at them. Stinky, blushed, realising he still held Rhonda's hand. He led her over to the bench.   
"Well, there ya go Miss Rhonda...just sit down right here. You feeling woozy still?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Stinky whispered in her ear. "I's just didn't want people teasing ya, on accounta I was a holding your hand. I mean, I was just trying to help ya....that's all.."   
  
Rhonda whispered back.."Oh I see..." she said lowering her head. For some reason she couldn't figure out, she felt sick on the inside once Stinky had said that.   
  
"Stinky, um...could you go find Nadine?"   
  
"Sure thing Miss Rhonda, are you sure you are okay?"   
  
"I'm....fine Stinky."   
  
Stinky walked across the playground.   
  
  
Helga waited for the crowd around Rhonda to disperse.   
  
"Um....Rhonda could we talk?"   
  
"Helga!?! Um...sure I guess so...what about?"   
  
"Okay, this is Arnold's dumb idea, so if I sound stupid, it's because of him."   
  
"Uh...sure"   
  
"Well, Stinky was mad at me, because I was teasing him. That's why he threw the ball so hard, and when I dodged it, it hit you instead. I...I just wanted to say...that....that...I'm sorry." Helga said, almost mumbling the last part.   
  
"It's okay Helga....I forgive you.." Rhonda replied quietly.   
  
  
Arnold was standing nearby with Phoebe.   
  
"Thanks for talking her into appologizing Phoebe."   
  
"It was the least I could do, with Rhonda being in her current condition."   
  
"Well today was a first for a lot of things..."   
  
"What pray tell do you mean Arnold?"   
  
"Helga appologized, Rhonda forgave her, and Stinky...wait a minute...where's Stinky?"   
  
  
Lila came over to Arnold.   
  
"Arnold, may I talk to you please?"   
  
"Sorry Lila, I have to go find Stinky." Arnold said walking off. Lila shrugged her shoulders, and walked the opposite way. Helga was right behind Phoebe, and heard it all. Helga snuck back around the corner.   
  
"It's still working! And I didn't do anything this time! Now I wonder why I didn't have to do anything?"   
  
"Ha! This is great! I said sorry to Rhonda, so I'm in the clear there, and now I won't have to go get myself into even more trouble by trying to mess things up." Helga, feeling better, decided to go play 4-square, 'but I'd better keep a watch on them, just in case…'   
  
  
.Meanwhile, Nadine wandered up to where Rhonda was.   
  
"Hey Rhonda, You look upset, is it about your arm?" Nadine asked, concerned for her friend.   
  
"No, My arms fine, but…" Rhonda sighed, "Stinky was acting a bit weird before he left"   
  
"How is he acting weird?"   
  
"Well, he was being really nice when I was in the nurses office, but when we came out to recess, he seemed to only want people to think he's helping me out, not that we're friends" Rhonda pondered. "but never mind, I think that I'm going to tell stinky that he's re-paid me for making me for .. well, you know, and that he can go back to being just him, and not just always helping me, Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go inside" and with that, Rhonda got up and left.   
  
  
Nadine was worried for her friend, 'Rhonda really likes Stinky, and I was almost positive that Stinky liked her back, What is going on here?' she thought, and she decide to go tell Arnold about this new development.   
  
  
So, Nadine was meandering around, looking for Arnold, while Arnold was looking for Stinky. And in turn Stinky was looking for Nadine   
  
  
"Gee Wilikers, Where could Nadine be? Everyone keeps saying they just saw her go this way or that, but when I get there, they say she just left!" Stinky said to himself, "Well, I guess I'll go back to Miss Rhonda and tell her I couldn't find Nadine for her.   
  
  
At that time, Arnold was also in that same predicament. He finally gave up, and decided that if Rhonda or Stinky needed him, they could come and find him. Chances have it, this is when Nadine found him.   
  
  
"I so glad I finally found you Arnold! I've been going around and around, and everyone said you had just been by, looking for Stinky"   
  
"What's the matter, Nadine?" Asked Arnold, and Nadine explained what Rhonda had just said to her.   
  
  
"There's got to be someway we can help! You could tell in the nurse's office they like each other, Stinky's just being shy:" Arnold exclaimed   
  
"And Stinky probably won't take it very well when Rhonda tells him he doesn't have to help anymore" Nadine Added.   
  
  
Helga, Sitting behind a tree, out of their veiw, had A pang a guilt, she was the one who had caused all these problems, it was partially up to her to help solve them.   
  
  
Helga knew she had to talk to either Rhonda or Stinky, and see what exactly was the problem. She decided, after the awkward conversation with Rhonda earlier, Stinky would be her best bet. The kids ran back into the classroom, and Helga stopped Stinky, before he could get to Nadine.   
  
"Okay Stinky, I really need to talk to you."   
  
"Well's hows bout after school, on accounta Mr. Simmons will get mad if we talk now."   
  
"Fine Stinky, after school... and you better show up."   
  
  
Stinky walked towards Rhonda, when Nadine stopped him.   
  
"Um..Stinky, Rhonda isn't feeling very good, maybe you should leave her alone for awhile."   
  
"Well if Miss Rhonda is hurt, I's got to help her."   
  
"Stinky wait! Um...Rhonda said she was fine, yeah, so you could just relax the rest of the day."   
  
"Okay, if Miss Rhonda said that, I guess I can follow her orders on that account." Stinky said sliding down into his seat. Arnold could tell something was still not right with Stinky and Rhonda. He looked around and spotted an open seat near Stinky. He hated to move because he was sitting by Lila, but he could tell Stinky really needed someone to talk to.   
  
  
"Hi Stinky, is something wrong?"   
  
"I's don't know Arnold. Miss Rhonda's done dismissed me for the day, and I's thinks it's because I done hit her."   
  
"Well, is there anything else that happened that maybe she could have taken the wrong way?"   
  
Stinky thought back to the whole incident in the nurses office.   
  
"Only thing I's done remembers is that Rhonda was being nice to me one minute, and the next she's ordering me around like a slave again."   
  
Arnold was quite puzzled, it sounded like Stinky thought Rhonda's personality had changed, and Rhonda thought Stinky's had. Before Arnold could reply, Mr. Simmons came in to start class.   
  
  
After school, Arnold went to Stinky's locker.   
  
"Hey Stinky, would you still like to talk?"   
  
"I'd like to Arnold, but I's got someone else I's supposed to jaw with." Stinky said walking off. Arnold looked after him, who was he going to talk with. Afraid that it was Rhonda about to dismiss him permanently, Arnold decided to follow him.   
  
  
Stinky walked to the park, untill he saw the tree on the hill, with a figure standing next to it. As he came closer, he realised it was Helga.   
  
"Howdy Helga."   
  
"Hello Stinky... well you see I need to talk to you about Rhonda and you."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I can't tell you why, I just want to see how you two are."   
  
"Helga this isn't because you like me is it?"   
  
"No way! Stinky you know I don't like you like that!"   
  
"Sorry Helga, I's just can't see why yous wants to know about me and Miss Rhonda."   
  
"Well, lets just say a friend sent me..."   
  
Stinky, figuring Rhonda had sent Helga, because Nadine would be too obvious, decided to watch what he said.   
  
"So what exactly do you want to know?"   
  
"Well, I've just noticed some awkwardness between you two lately, and I was trying to figure out why."   
  
  
  
"Nothin's awkward Helga, I's just doin' my job, making it up to Rhonda, and you can tell her that, and also tell her that next time she wants to speak to me, she can plum do it herself!" Stinky said angrily, then He stalked off.   
  
  
"Oh this is Just great Helga! You just made it worse" Helga groaned to herself, and left in the opposite direction. Leaving the hiding Arnold alone and bewildered.   
  
  
'Okay, so as far as I understand, Rhonda and Stinky like each other, but neither of them knows it, and they are fighting , for some reason or another. Then, to top it all off, Helga is trying to help them get back together. Gosh, this is definantly something you don't see everyday…' Arnold thought, Going to the boarding house. "tommorrow should be very interesting…"   
  
  
  
The Next day, Arnold found Nadine right away, and told her about Helga trying to get some answers out of Stinky.   
  
"I don't understand this at all, Maybe, before trying to get information from Stinky and Rhonda, we should try and understand what Helga is trying to do, then we can try and come up with a plan so those two won't be mad" suggested Nadine.   
  
"Ok I'll talk to her, maybe she'll tell me what she wouldn't tell Stinky"   
  
  
Arnold confronted Helga before she went into class that morning,   
  
"Hey Helga, can I talk to you for a second?"   
  
"What about Football-head?" Helga asked.   
  
"Okay, I'll get strait to the point, why did you ask Stinky about him and Rhonda, yesterday?"   
  
" How did you know about that?" Helga asked back.   
  
"I wondered who stinky was going to talk to, so I followed him, now please, tell me why you wanted to talk to Stinky"   
  
"'cause" Helga said resentfully.   
  
"'Cause why?"   
  
"Because!"   
  
"Because * why * Helga"   
  
"Because I think it's my fault they aren't getting along!" Helga said quickly.   
  
"Why would you think that?"   
  
Helga needed an excuse, and she needed it fast, " Because uh… um… Because… I was responsible for Stinky throwing the ball so hard! Yeah! That's it!"   
  
  
"Well, how would you like to help me and Nadine get them together an not fighting again?"   
  
"Uh… ok football-head, I mean, I don't have anything to do today anyway" Said Helga.   
  
"Ok then, Meet Nadine and I by the Jungle gym to figure out some Plan"   
  
  
Meanwhile, Rhonda had gone up to Stinky, despite Nadine trying to get her not to.   
  



	6. Part 6

The two made their way outside. They were confronted with a group of kids, staring at them. Stinky, blushed, realising he still held Rhonda's hand. He led her over to the bench.   
"Well, there ya go Miss Rhonda...just sit down right here. You feeling woozy still?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Stinky whispered in her ear. "I's just didn't want people teasing ya, on accounta I was a holding your hand. I mean, I was just trying to help ya....that's all.."   
  
Rhonda whispered back.."Oh I see..." she said lowering her head. For some reason she couldn't figure out, she felt sick on the inside once Stinky had said that.   
  
"Stinky, um...could you go find Nadine?"   
  
"Sure thing Miss Rhonda, are you sure you are okay?"   
  
"I'm....fine Stinky."   
  
Stinky walked across the playground.   
  
  
Helga waited for the crowd around Rhonda to disperse.   
  
"Um....Rhonda could we talk?"   
  
"Helga!?! Um...sure I guess so...what about?"   
  
"Okay, this is Arnold's dumb idea, so if I sound stupid, it's because of him."   
  
"Uh...sure"   
  
"Well, Stinky was mad at me, because I was teasing him. That's why he threw the ball so hard, and when I dodged it, it hit you instead. I...I just wanted to say...that....that...I'm sorry." Helga said, almost mumbling the last part.   
  
"It's okay Helga....I forgive you.." Rhonda replied quietly.   
  
  
Arnold was standing nearby with Phoebe.   
  
"Thanks for talking her into appologizing Phoebe."   
  
"It was the least I could do, with Rhonda being in her current condition."   
  
"Well today was a first for a lot of things..."   
  
"What pray tell do you mean Arnold?"   
  
"Helga appologized, Rhonda forgave her, and Stinky...wait a minute...where's Stinky?"   
  
  
Lila came over to Arnold.   
  
"Arnold, may I talk to you please?"   
  
"Sorry Lila, I have to go find Stinky." Arnold said walking off. Lila shrugged her shoulders, and walked the opposite way. Helga was right behind Phoebe, and heard it all. Helga snuck back around the corner.   
  
"It's still working! And I didn't do anything this time! Now I wonder why I didn't have to do anything?"   
  
"Ha! This is great! I said sorry to Rhonda, so I'm in the clear there, and now I won't have to go get myself into even more trouble by trying to mess things up." Helga, feeling better, decided to go play 4-square, 'but I'd better keep a watch on them, just in case…'   
  
  
.Meanwhile, Nadine wandered up to where Rhonda was.   
  
"Hey Rhonda, You look upset, is it about your arm?" Nadine asked, concerned for her friend.   
  
"No, My arms fine, but…" Rhonda sighed, "Stinky was acting a bit weird before he left"   
  
"How is he acting weird?"   
  
"Well, he was being really nice when I was in the nurses office, but when we came out to recess, he seemed to only want people to think he's helping me out, not that we're friends" Rhonda pondered. "but never mind, I think that I'm going to tell stinky that he's re-paid me for making me for .. well, you know, and that he can go back to being just him, and not just always helping me, Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go inside" and with that, Rhonda got up and left.   
  
  
Nadine was worried for her friend, 'Rhonda really likes Stinky, and I was almost positive that Stinky liked her back, What is going on here?' she thought, and she decide to go tell Arnold about this new development.   
  
  
So, Nadine was meandering around, looking for Arnold, while Arnold was looking for Stinky. And in turn Stinky was looking for Nadine   
  
  
"Gee Wilikers, Where could Nadine be? Everyone keeps saying they just saw her go this way or that, but when I get there, they say she just left!" Stinky said to himself, "Well, I guess I'll go back to Miss Rhonda and tell her I couldn't find Nadine for her.   
  
  
At that time, Arnold was also in that same predicament. He finally gave up, and decided that if Rhonda or Stinky needed him, they could come and find him. Chances have it, this is when Nadine found him.   
  
  
"I so glad I finally found you Arnold! I've been going around and around, and everyone said you had just been by, looking for Stinky"   
  
"What's the matter, Nadine?" Asked Arnold, and Nadine explained what Rhonda had just said to her.   
  
  
"There's got to be someway we can help! You could tell in the nurse's office they like each other, Stinky's just being shy:" Arnold exclaimed   
  
"And Stinky probably won't take it very well when Rhonda tells him he doesn't have to help anymore" Nadine Added.   
  
  
Helga, Sitting behind a tree, out of their veiw, had A pang a guilt, she was the one who had caused all these problems, it was partially up to her to help solve them.   
  
  
Helga knew she had to talk to either Rhonda or Stinky, and see what exactly was the problem. She decided, after the awkward conversation with Rhonda earlier, Stinky would be her best bet. The kids ran back into the classroom, and Helga stopped Stinky, before he could get to Nadine.   
  
"Okay Stinky, I really need to talk to you."   
  
"Well's hows bout after school, on accounta Mr. Simmons will get mad if we talk now."   
  
"Fine Stinky, after school... and you better show up."   
  
  
Stinky walked towards Rhonda, when Nadine stopped him.   
  
"Um..Stinky, Rhonda isn't feeling very good, maybe you should leave her alone for awhile."   
  
"Well if Miss Rhonda is hurt, I's got to help her."   
  
"Stinky wait! Um...Rhonda said she was fine, yeah, so you could just relax the rest of the day."   
  
"Okay, if Miss Rhonda said that, I guess I can follow her orders on that account." Stinky said sliding down into his seat. Arnold could tell something was still not right with Stinky and Rhonda. He looked around and spotted an open seat near Stinky. He hated to move because he was sitting by Lila, but he could tell Stinky really needed someone to talk to.   
  
  
"Hi Stinky, is something wrong?"   
  
"I's don't know Arnold. Miss Rhonda's done dismissed me for the day, and I's thinks it's because I done hit her."   
  
"Well, is there anything else that happened that maybe she could have taken the wrong way?"   
  
Stinky thought back to the whole incident in the nurses office.   
  
"Only thing I's done remembers is that Rhonda was being nice to me one minute, and the next she's ordering me around like a slave again."   
  
Arnold was quite puzzled, it sounded like Stinky thought Rhonda's personality had changed, and Rhonda thought Stinky's had. Before Arnold could reply, Mr. Simmons came in to start class.   
  
  
After school, Arnold went to Stinky's locker.   
  
"Hey Stinky, would you still like to talk?"   
  
"I'd like to Arnold, but I's got someone else I's supposed to jaw with." Stinky said walking off. Arnold looked after him, who was he going to talk with. Afraid that it was Rhonda about to dismiss him permanently, Arnold decided to follow him.   
  
  
Stinky walked to the park, untill he saw the tree on the hill, with a figure standing next to it. As he came closer, he realised it was Helga.   
  
"Howdy Helga."   
  
"Hello Stinky... well you see I need to talk to you about Rhonda and you."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I can't tell you why, I just want to see how you two are."   
  
"Helga this isn't because you like me is it?"   
  
"No way! Stinky you know I don't like you like that!"   
  
"Sorry Helga, I's just can't see why yous wants to know about me and Miss Rhonda."   
  
"Well, lets just say a friend sent me..."   
  
Stinky, figuring Rhonda had sent Helga, because Nadine would be too obvious, decided to watch what he said.   
  
"So what exactly do you want to know?"   
  
"Well, I've just noticed some awkwardness between you two lately, and I was trying to figure out why."   
  
  
  
"Nothin's awkward Helga, I's just doin' my job, making it up to Rhonda, and you can tell her that, and also tell her that next time she wants to speak to me, she can plum do it herself!" Stinky said angrily, then He stalked off.   
  
  
"Oh this is Just great Helga! You just made it worse" Helga groaned to herself, and left in the opposite direction. Leaving the hiding Arnold alone and bewildered.   
  
  
'Okay, so as far as I understand, Rhonda and Stinky like each other, but neither of them knows it, and they are fighting , for some reason or another. Then, to top it all off, Helga is trying to help them get back together. Gosh, this is definantly something you don't see everyday…' Arnold thought, Going to the boarding house. "tommorrow should be very interesting…"   
  
  
  
The Next day, Arnold found Nadine right away, and told her about Helga trying to get some answers out of Stinky.   
  
"I don't understand this at all, Maybe, before trying to get information from Stinky and Rhonda, we should try and understand what Helga is trying to do, then we can try and come up with a plan so those two won't be mad" suggested Nadine.   
  
"Ok I'll talk to her, maybe she'll tell me what she wouldn't tell Stinky"   
  
  
Arnold confronted Helga before she went into class that morning,   
  
"Hey Helga, can I talk to you for a second?"   
  
"What about Football-head?" Helga asked.   
  
"Okay, I'll get strait to the point, why did you ask Stinky about him and Rhonda, yesterday?"   
  
" How did you know about that?" Helga asked back.   
  
"I wondered who stinky was going to talk to, so I followed him, now please, tell me why you wanted to talk to Stinky"   
  
"'cause" Helga said resentfully.   
  
"'Cause why?"   
  
"Because!"   
  
"Because * why * Helga"   
  
"Because I think it's my fault they aren't getting along!" Helga said quickly.   
  
"Why would you think that?"   
  
Helga needed an excuse, and she needed it fast, " Because uh… um… Because… I was responsible for Stinky throwing the ball so hard! Yeah! That's it!"   
  
  
"Well, how would you like to help me and Nadine get them together an not fighting again?"   
  
"Uh… ok football-head, I mean, I don't have anything to do today anyway" Said Helga.   
  
"Ok then, Meet Nadine and I by the Jungle gym to figure out some Plan"   
  
  
Meanwhile, Rhonda had gone up to Stinky, despite Nadine trying to get her not to.   
  



	7. Part 7

"Please come Rhonda, It'll be an exalent way to get your mind off things" said Phoebe.   
"I don't want to go see "Evil Twin 3" I want to go home, and Give myself a pedicure" Rhonda's stated, still down in the dumps, which is no place for a Lloyd.   
  
"Rhonda, you know as well as I that you only do pedicures on Mondays" Said Nadine.   
  
"And you liked Evil twin and Evil twin 2, didn't you?," Helga added, hoping that she was right in saying that.   
  
  
"No one else is meeting us there, are they?" Rhonda asked.   
  
"NO! No! definantly not! Why would we be meeting someone? I mean, it's just us going! Right Pheebs?" Helga blurted out quickly, she was really hoping this that her plan would work, if it did, Her concious could be completely clear, and she could get Arnold to see she was really an o.k. person.   
  
"… Ok, I'll go to the movies, but right now I have to go home, pick me up at 6:30" Rhonda said, A bit surprised at Helga's outburst, and then she turned and left.   
  
"Smooth Helga, real smooth" Nadine uttered   
  
  
  
"Come on Stinky, I heard this one'll will be the best ever! I mean they say it's the last evil twin they'll ever make, and that Sally might actually you, know, Kick the bucket, in it" said Sid excidedly   
  
"I's don't know, Guys" Stinky starting to say to the boys around him, "I'm not really up to seein' a movie, and plus, I can always tell what's gonna happen in those dern horror movies anyways"   
  
  
""Come on Stinky, we want you to go! How about I pay for your ticket too, that way if you don't have a good time, you won't be losing money""   
  
"Gosh Arnold, that's mighty nice of ya, ok, I'll go."   
  
  
  
Arnold and Gerald started walking towards the door when a hand shot out, and grabbed Arnold's wrist.   
  
"psst Arnold....the plan..hello." Helga said pulling him aside.   
  
"Oh yeah, sorry Helga, I kinda forgot there for a moment."   
  
"Arnold, what's going on?" Gerald said looking between Arnold and Helga.   
  
"Well Gerald, Helga and I were going to work on a little script you might say, so we can make it seem like our meeting at the theater wasn't arranged."   
  
"Can I help?"   
  
"Well..." Arnold started.   
  
"No Geraldo, we don't need anyone else involved, this plan has to run smoothly, for the sake of our friends."   
  
"Thanks for the speech, now which political party are you running for again Helga?" Gerald replied.   
  
"Very funny Gerald, but this is serious. Since Arnold and I were the two main people organizing this meeting, we need to be the ones that keep the most control."   
  
"Arnold, are you hearing this? I mean Helga Pataki, and the word 'control' in the same sentence. Now, are you sure you don't need my help?"   
  
"Gerald, I understand that you want to help. So does Phoebe, and Nadine. But we can't have all these people trying to act out a certain part, so Helga and I decided to take over those positions." Arnold said, trying not to anger his friend.   
  
"Okay, I gotcha man, but if Helga kills ya, it's not my fault." Gerald said smirking as he walked away.   
  
  
"Ready Helga?"   
  
"Sure thing Arnold, lets get those lines memorized." Helga said following him out the door.   
  
  
"What do I say again?" Arnold said lookin very confused.   
  
"Criminey football head, listen again. 'Hey you guys, come in we have some extra seats over here!' Then you say?"   
  
"Thanks, come on you guys.. and go over to sit with you four?"   
  
"There ya go. I think that should do it Arnold. I'll try to stall in the lobby, and buy some junk food to make sure you guys get there in time."   
  
"Okay Helga, and thanks again for helping me with this mess."   
  
"No problem Arnold, it's like you always say, 'you've got to do the right thing' See ya Arnold, I've got to pick up Rhonda." Helga said walking out of Arnold's room and down the stairs. She met up with Phoebe, and Nadine was waiting at Rhonda's house, so the four girls made their way to the theater.   
  
  
"Phoebe and Nadine, would you go get us some seats?" Helga said smiling.   
  
"Sure thing Helga." Phoebe replied giving her a thumbs up. Phoebe had been instructed to select 8 seats and not let Rhonda know. Helga stood in the lobby with Rhonda.   
  
"Okay Rhonda, lets grab some food for all of us." Helga said, leading Rhonda over to the concesion stand.   
  
  
  
"Stinky! We're going to be late, we aren't going to get seats!" Said Sid.   
  
"I'm not going, I feel funny, like somethin's gonna happen, and I'm not sure if it's bad or good"   
  
"But Stinky, You agreed to come! We're all going just to cheer you up!" Arnold cried.   
  
'Well you can go without me, I's think it'd be better if I's didn't go to the movies tonight"   
  
  
"This is bad Arnold! Real bad! What about the mpfh?" Sid was about to blow the whole plan, but Gerald clapped his hand to Sid's mouth.   
  
"I don't know, I think that the plan might still work, we just need to get Stinky to go to the Ice cream palor" Whispered Arnold, hoping that with the change of circumstances, Helga's plan would still work.   
  
  
'Where are they!' Thought Helga franticly, they where almost through the line, and there was no sign of Arnold, or the other guys, 'Great, they couldn't get Stinky to come… My plan fell flat on it's face, just like all the others… I'm never making a scheme again!' she looked down at the floor for a bit, and when she looked up again a few minutes later, She was totally shocked to see Arnold Walking into the Palor, followed by Stinky   
  
  
"Heh! Said that to soon!" Helga accidentally said aloud   
  
"What are you talking about Helga? I haven't said anything."   
  
"Oh! Hehe! Um.. uh I was talking to my invisible friend Um Francis" Helga thought up as an excuse.   
  
"Oh. Ok, whatever you say, Helga" Said Rhonda, weirded out, then she went up to the Counter and ordered a small popcorn, without butter, of course.   
  
  
After a few minutes of sitting back down, Helga Left with the excuse that she needed to go to the bathroom, and quickly making sure she still had her ticket stub, she went across the street, She needed to figure out why they were there, and not at the movies….   
  
  
"Hey football head!" She said, coming in, "Fancy meeting you here!" She gave arnold a look that ment to play along.   
  
"Hi Helga, how are you doing?" he said   
  
"Oh fine, what are you guys doing here, I mean, is it a special occasion, ussually you just get your ice cream from the Jolly Olly man."   
  
"Well, We were going to the movies, but Stinky did't want to go, So we came over to get ice cream, instead" Said Gerald   
  
"Oh! I see, well, I'm going to get going, they don't have my favorite flavor. So I'll just wait, See ya in the funny papers" Helga said. Then She raced out of the building and up the street a little ways so she could cross back to the movies without Stinky noticing.   
  
  
  
"Where have you been Helga? It's been ages, you've already missed the very beginning of the movie" asked Phoebe.   
  
"I'll tell you later" Helga said, settling done and pretending to watch the movie, while trying to figure out a change of plans.   
  
  
  
  
"But Arnold, We've plum been here two hours, and you's want me to have another one? I's just 'bout ready to burst"   
  
"Just one more round, Stinky, I'm" he sat, thinking about an excuse, then he said reluctently, "Still hungry…"   
  
"Have you's guys eaten recently? By lookin' at all these empty bowls, I'd say that you's hasn't eaten in 'bout a year"   
  
Gerald burped, "It's just really good Ice cream"   
  
  
"Hey Rhonda, How about we go get something to eat" Helga asked.   
  
"I don't know Helga, it's kinda late" Rhonda Started   
  
"It's only 9, Plus we'll just get Ice cream cones and walk home with them"   
  
"Okay, I guess that will be fine."   
  



	8. Part 8

Helga led the girls over to the Ice Cream parlor, but unbeknown to her Arnold, Gerald and Sid were losing the stalling battle...   
  
"Okay, ya'll I'm heading home." Stinky stated standing up   
  
"Wait...um how bout one more?" Arnold pleaded.   
  
"Nope, I's don't care if yous alls wants to become Ice Cream blimps, but Is don't so Is heading home." Stinky said heading out the door.   
  
Arnold ran after him, leaving Gerald and Sid bewildered.   
  
  
Stinky turned the corner.....and WHAM slammed right into Rhonda who had been walking in front of Helga, Phoebe and Nadine.   
  
  
At first niether one realized who they had ran into.   
  
Stinky stood up, and reaching his hand down to the girl he saw lying on the sidewalk.   
  
"I'm so sorry miss..I's just a dang clutz... I guess today just ain't my day...I's just messing up everything..."   
  
Rhonda looked up, to see Stinky standing over her.   
  
"Miss Rhonda!??" Stinky said in shock.. before turning the corner and running...   
  
"St… Stinky?" Rhonda stuttered from the ground.   
  
  
"That's just Great, we spent all that time getting them here, and then nothing happens!! How many Ice creams did we eat to keep him here?" Sid said, clutching his stomach.   
  
"SID! Watch what you're saying!" Helga yelled, clapping her hand against his mouth.   
  
"What do you mean 'getting them here',?" Asked Rhonda, getting up, "Was this some way of getting me to talk to Stinky? It won't help! Stinky doesn't like me! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home!"   
  
"Rhonda! Wait, It wasn't like that at all!" Nadine said catching Rhonda's arm as she turned way.   
  
"It's Exactly like that, You all tried to get Me and Stinky to talk at the Ice cream palor, Well it's to bad it didn't work out, because Stinky hates me so much that he started running even just from seeing me!" With that she also ran, tears flying.   
  
"Rhonda, please wait!!" Nadine called, running after her.   
  
  
"Nice going, Sid." Gerald stated.   
  
"Yeah, if you hadn't said anything then Rhonda would have just thought we bumped into you guys" Helga said angrily, her plan might not have worked, but at least she would have been able to make another plan.   
  
  
"It's not Sid's fault, It's yours and mine Helga, for trying to meddle with peoples lives, maybe they'll start talking to each other again if we just leave them alone…" Arnold started to say.   
  
" I think it is a highly unlikely event that Stinky and Rhonda will start talking to eachother again without someone trying to get them to, You heard what Rhonda Said, didn't you? She said that Stinky hated her, and Stinky most likely thinks the same, proven by the way he ran off without saying anything to her.   
  
  
The was a silence, as there always is after something phoebe had said, then Helga said, "So what are we going to do?"   
  
  
  
"Well, it's quite apparent that the two parties involved have no intention of speaking to each other, but have to resolve this predicament somehow..." Phoebe said, trying to develop an idea.   
  
Helga just started grinning... "I have an idea..." she said quietly.   
  
"What Helga?" Arnold questioned.   
  
"Simple...make them so jealous they want to get back together..."   
  
"Huh?" the group replied as one.   
  
"I think what Helga is saying is that, if we pair up Rhonda and Stinky with another person, the other will become jealous and come crawling back.." Phoebe stated   
  
"But who?" Arnold said....as Helga shot a glance at him   
  
"NO! No way Helga! I will not do this..." Arnold said backing away   
  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Arnold said knocking on Rhonda's door.   
  
"Arnold?!? What are you doing here?" Rhonda said answering the door..her eyes still red from crying.   
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you were okay....I was worried about you." Arnold said, trying to act concerned.   
  
"You wwwwere?" Rhonda stammered.   
  
"Yes, I was..." Arnold replied...all the while thinking..'I can't believe Helga talked me into this, then again...she was going to take care of Stinky...'   
  
"Why don't you come in Arnold.." Rhonda said opening the door wider.   
  
Arnold took a deep breath and headed in.   
  
  
Meanwhile..   
  
"Well, Helga you're a genius...hook Arnold up with the Fashion Queen, till you get Stinky back with her...then Lila can't get near Arnold...ha! This is great!" Helga said walking up to Stinky's door.   
  
  
"Oh, howdy Helga..." a dejected Stinky said answering it.   
  
"Hey Stinky, are you okay?"   
  
"Is guess so...my heart's just all torn up though.."   
  
"Well, maybe you should try to move on.."   
  
"I can't Helga...Is just can't forget her."   
  
"Can't you try to Stinky? For me?"   
  
"For you? You mean? You like me Helga..."   
  
"I'm not sure Stinky....I'm just....worried about you.." Helga said, quickly covering her slip-up.   
  
  
"Well this is plumb sure one of the most curious turn of events I ever did see I'm sorry Helga, I wish ya had done told me this during the time that I liked ya back but like I said, I's still just head-over-heals over Miss Rhonda"   
  
Helga frowned, her plan wasn't working, "Well ok Stinky, I guess I should have never come in the first place Sorry again" And she turned and ran, hoping she at least looked upset.   
  
"I didn't think I'd ever say anything like this, but I really hope Arnold is doing a good job getting Rhonda to like him." Helga thought as she continued to run.   
  
  
"Why are you worried? You where one of the people trying to get Stinky to talk to me, it doesn't make much sense that you're here"   
  
"Well It really wasn't my idea to do that, I was just brought along" Arnold said, not liking the idea of lying to someone who was so hurt already.   
  
"I knew you wouldn't do something stupid like that, Arnold, you're too nice, thanks for coming to cheer me up, it worked, a little at least" She said, making Arnold feel even guilty.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then" Arnold said, turning to leave" but Rhonda first caught him in a hug.   
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Thanks again, Arnold." then she relinquished him, and he left.   
  
  
"I really hope Helga knows what she's gotten us into"   
  
Helga ran, and then she felt someone grab her wrist. She snapped her head around to see Stinky.   
  
"Stinky? What the?"   
  
"Helga, I done thought it over..yes I still like Rhonda, but maybe if I hang out with you...I'll feel better."   
  
"Uh....okay Stinky...maybe you'd come to the movies with me tomorrow?"   
  
"Sure Helga." Stinky said hugging the surprised Helga "And thanks for caring Helga, I's always said you had a soft spot."   
  
Helga backed away..."Yeah..well I have to...uh...go now." Helga said running around the corner.   
  
Once she was further away, she muttered to herself. "What have I gotten myself into?"   
  
"I don't know Helga, what have you gotten us into?" Said Arnold confronting her.   
  
"Arnold!?! What are you..? What do you mean..?"   
  
"Helga, Rhonda likes me now... I don't think that will help Stinky any..."   
  
"Sounds like you did just as good as me.... Stinky thinks I like him now too...but he still hasn't gotten over Rhonda."   
  
"He hasn't? Then there is hope! Helga this is great!" Arnold said hugging Helga..who just about fainted in his arms.   
  
"But what in the world do we do now? Just sit around and try to get the other jealous? I'm not sure how that'll work out." Arnold stated thoughtfully.   
  
"Well, Neither do I, football-head." Helga said.   
  
"Neither do I? Does that mean you haven't thought this plan all the way through?!" asked Arnold.   
  
"Um… Not really, but it'll have to work now that we've put it into action." Helga started to get a bit nervous, she couldn't very well tell him that she did this to get him away from Miss Priss, could she?   
  
"I really don't understand you sometimes, but I guess we'll have to hope that something good will come of this."   
  
"Yep, Now if you don't mind football-head, I need to go home and figure out what I'm wearing to the movies tomorrow" Helga said sarcastically.   
  
"The movies?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm going with Stinky, another part of the plan I didn't think through too well" she spat, continuing to walk away, not sure why she was so angry.   
  
"Wait! We have to figure out what to do from here! Stinky hasn't gotten over Rhonda, and I'm so sure Rhonda hasn't gotten over stinky either, If we think together…." But Arnold realized then that Helga was gone, and he was talking to himself, "I'll never understand her."   
  



	9. Notice

To The Readers,  
From Anne Anime.  
  
I'm on a bit of a haitus for a while. So there won't be any new parts to this story, or any new ones from Me and Cecile til summer.  
  
Thanks for understanding. 


End file.
